Marie Brock
Marie Brock is an inmate in Litchfield Maximum Security Pentitentiary. She is part of Carol Denning's gang. She is portrayed Jo Lampert. Personality Marie Brock appears to be a cold-hearted women. She has a mean streak, with a tendency to bully and threaten other inmates. She is also a loyal follower of Carol Denning. Physical Appearance Marie Brock's most notable feature is her shaven head. She is taller than most inmates too. Biography She may have been a breakdancer in the past, as noticed by her dance moves ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Season Six Marie Brock is first seen passing on the rumor of Desi Piscatella's death to Rosalie Deitland, who is distributing books to the inmates in their cells. ("Look Out for Number One") Brock is seen in line for Medical along with Charlene Teng. When Lorna Morello Muccio asks them if she can cut in line, both women are initially not willing to let her pass, but when Lorna tells she is pregnant, Teng agrees to let her pass despite Brock's objections. ("State of the Uterus") Brock is seen playing cards with Carol Denning, Antoinetta Kerson and others. However, Carol decides to send Brock away to make room for Alex Vause. ("Gordons") She later attends Rec.class and witnesses Daya and Blanca swapping drugs. Brock and Charlene Teng follow and attack Daya and steal most of her drugs. Later, Brock witnesses Nicky Nichols attempting to impregnate Blanca Flores. It is assumed she is one of the women who beats up both Nicky and Blanca. ("Gordons") Marie Brock is seen leading Luschek's rec class, demonstrating and trying to teach the other women some breakdance moves. It is not a success however, since most woman seem to be unable to copy her moves. Feeling unappreciated, she later quits. While complaining about this to Luschek, she accepts a smuggled cell phone from him. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") When Gloria Mendoza tries to warn Joel Luschek, whom is leading rec time, about the upcoming war between C-Block and D-Block, Brock comes in and reminds Gloria about the warning she got not to set foot in there again. Brock continues to treaten Gloria, telling her they now double hate her since she moved from D-block to C-block. ("Double Trouble") Brock is present for the C-Block 'kickball' meeting where Carol Denning explains the kickball game is going to be a war between C-block and D-block. Carol orders Brock and the others to bring shivs to the game and to use them to stab the D-Block inmates, but to leave Barbara to her. Brock and the others then all display their loyalty by participating in a yell.("Be Free") Brock gets to the kickball field as part of the C-Block team, ready to go to war with D-Block. However, Maria Ruiz convinces Artesian McCullough to let the team captains pick new teams. Badison, C-Block's new captain, names Brock as her first choice. Badison gives a sign for the C-block women to draw their weapons. However, when Eckelcamp decides to drop her shiv and catch the ball, the women then decides to keep playing the game, abandoning the war altogether. ("Be Free") Relationships Friends *Charlene Teng *Badison *Carol Denning *Rosalie Deitland Enemies *Lorna Morello (initially) *Luschek *Dayanara Diaz (beat up) *Nicky Nichols (beat up) *Gloria Mendoza (bullied) *Blanca Flores (beat up; bullied) Navigation Category:Season 6 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 7 Characters